


Long Lost Little Wolf

by dammitbilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Beta Scott, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Wolf Stiles, claudia's family, visiting pack made up of stiles's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitbilinski/pseuds/dammitbilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski hadn’t always been who her son thought she was; she had grown up as daughter of the Alpha of the largest and most powerful pack in Europe. But because she had been born as both wolf and witch, her father wanted to use her power to defeat their enemies. But Claudia just wanted to start a family. So, she ran and hid for over a decade before her death. </p>
<p>Soon her son will come into his own power, but he has no idea. </p>
<p>Her family, sensing the new addition to their pack, has arrived in Beacon Hills to find the son of their lost sister. They simply want to get to know him, to welcome him into their family, but they’re not the only new arrivals looking for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction of Original Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Changes from canon: The Hale house is completely rebuilt, complete with a lot of soundproofed rooms.   
> Derek is the alpha still, Scott never became a ‘True Alpha’ (I stand by my opinion that that kid couldn’t alpha his way out of a paper bag. Stiles has been telling him what to do since they were munchkins, let’s face it).   
> Erica isn’t dead, neither is Boyd.   
> Jackson stayed in Beacon Hills.   
> Cora's still there though. 
> 
> None of those Nemeton nightmare shenanigans are happening (that storyline makes clawing my eyes out seem tempting; Jeff Davis needs to have all the torture he inflicts on Derek and Stiles happen to him. Maybe then he’ll think twice about giving Scott and whichever girl whose pants that idiot refuses to crawl out of this season all of the happiness).

Members of the Volkov Pack

 

Victor Volkov, brother of Claudia's father/the Alpha, head beta of the pack

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vladimir Volkov, 36, Stiles's uncle

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Malachai Volkov, 30, everyone calls him Kai, Stiles's other uncle

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aleksei Volkov, 25, Stiles's cousin, son of Victor

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sevastian Volkov, 22, everyone calls him Sev, Stiles's cousin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Evie Volkov, 17, Stiles's cousin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nikolai Aristov, 21, called Niko, unrelated to Stiles

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Katia, 28, Emissary and witch

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prologue coming soon!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's afoot in Beacon Hills and Alan Deaton wishes he could 'nose goes' out of being the one to deal with it.

Alan Deaton was worried.

It was late, past ten, but he remained at the clinic still, standing in front of the glass front door and staring out of it, at the heavy rain that had been falling for several hours already. He glanced again at the calendar that hung on the wall and sighed. There was a red circle around a date less than a week away and another just 4 days after that.

The vet scrubbed a hand over his face, something he always found himself doing when he was stressed. Things around the small town of Beacon Hills were going to change soon and he only hoped that everyone, especially the young pack he found himself fond of, were ready. A storm was coming and he didn’t mean that it was going to keep raining. He didn’t know what the weather would be like tomorrow because it wasn’t weather a meteorologist could even predict. This rain was tied to someone’s mood; it was magic. But nobody else knew that and Alan wished with all his might that that wasn’t the case.

Because maybe then he could get out of being the one to explain it all to the damn kid.

~~~

John Stilinski sat at his old oak desk in his home office and steadily sipped whiskey from a tumbler while letting his hand trace the edges of a book he hadn’t looked at in eight years.

“You knew what was coming and I know you prepared me as much as you could…but I sure as hell wish you were here for this instead of me. God knows he could sure use you.”

He sighed again, taking another sip. “You’d be so proud of him, Dia. He’s handled everything life has thrown his way, even the kinds of things you thought you’d left behind in Europe. Let’s hope he can keep it up.”

John toasted the sky and downed the rest of the whiskey before he placed the old, leather bound book back into the safe and locked it. He flicked off the lights and headed up to his long empty bed.

~~~

The nondescript black SUV pulled into the parking lot of the only hotel in Beacon Hills and parked at the opposite end of the lot from the entrance before shutting off. The occupants climbed out and surveyed their surroundings.

Katy had only been working the front desk of the hotel for 3 weeks, but these people still tugged at some latent instinct of hers, sending a tiny shiver of _danger_ down her spine. But she suppressed it. She couldn’t just run away from customers, after all; she’d totally lose her job!

The eight of them stepped into the lobby as the bell above the door pinged quietly. All of them were wearing darker clothes, except for one teenage girl who stood out in her silly plaid shirt. Katy smiled brightly at them once she noticed just how hot each and every one of them were.

“Hey there, welcome to the Beacon Inn! Checking in?”

A tall, slightly scruffy man in his thirties stepped forward to the front desk and removed the aviators he had been wearing. 

“Yes,” he said, in a somewhat thick Eastern European accent. “We need four rooms please. To stay a month. You take cash?” 

Katy was surprised to say the least; paying ahead of time for a month? In cash? Weird. This is Beacon Hills, after all, not some city where visitors could stay anonymous. But whatever. This guy was like, twice her age but still super hot.

“Sure thing!” she said, fluttering her eyelashes lightly and smiling at the man. She reached behind her and grabbed the key cards to four rooms that were near each other while he got out the cash. She rang him up and he paid.

Katy was about to offer him some town brochures as an excuse to flirt when he walked away abruptly, without saying anything more to her. She huffed lightly. Rude!

But just as the elevator was about to shut on the strange group, the boy, who was maybe a few years older than her with a tuft of chestnut hair on his head and an adorable smirk, winked.

“Oh yeah,” Katy said to the silent, deserted lobby. “He digs me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning, dollfaces! More to come.
> 
> I made a tumblr for all my sterek love and for my fics and for general fangirling, but it's still in its baby stages, so forgive me.   
> http://dammitbilinski.tumblr.com
> 
> buuut I have an actual tumblr where I can also be reached that is super well established.  
> http://pussyburglar.tumblr.com
> 
> comment and kudos to motivate me to write, darlings. ;D
> 
>  
> 
> also, I've had a super rambling, messy summary of where I plan to take this all drawn up for awhile now. message me if you'd like to see it, to get a feel for whether or not this is the type of fic you'd like to read.
> 
> I've also got a million ideas and bullet points for a Grimm/Teen Wolf crossover I've been thinking about for forever, but I don't know if anyone would read that but me haha. Let me know? if you wanna see what ideas I've got for that also, message me.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know our visitors a bit, Stiles is a little shit (but he also gives zero fucks), and Deaton is still cryptic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, lovelies. I've been indecisive about a few things. 
> 
> I'd also intended to make this chapter longer than it is, but I've recently changed my mind about a few things that were in it and so, gotta rewrite them. Hopefully I'll have the next bit up real soon then. Though it might be short since it's a rewrite of things already written? I dunno.

Evie grinned at her cousin Sevastian as soon as the elevator doors closed; they all heard the teenager at the front desk speak to herself and she thought it was hilarious. Sev had always been such a flirt, but it really meant nothing. It was when he got nervous around someone that you knew he really liked them.

“Cute,” she told him, chuckling. He flashed her a wicked grin.

“I always am, dear heart.”

That’s when they both felt sharp thwaps on the backs of their heads and flinched. Evie let out a noise of complaint and turned to look at her Uncle Kai. “What was that for?”

He smirked and flashed yellow eyes at her for a split second. “For being little shits, of course.”

Sev growled, but it was playful. “Takes one to know one.”

“He’s not just one, he’s the certified expert. Now, stop with that growling, will you? We need to fit in here. If we’re not careful, we’ll have the Hales on us before we can introduce ourselves. You know that would be bad.” Their great uncle Victor’s voice had them standing up straighter and stopping their antics. He was usually pretty relaxed, but he was in charge, after all. Evie thought he sounded so odd speaking English; his accent was the thickest of them all.

The antiquated, slow elevator finally opened onto the 3rd floor and the family stepped out. Uncle Vladimir turned to the bunch and handed out the key cards he’d gotten at the desk; one to Katia, one to Uncle Victor, and one to Sevastian. Evie wished she could room with Sev, but she knew as the only other girl that she’d be stuck with the Emissary. Vladimir spotted her pout instantly with his sharp gaze and raised an eyebrow.

“Problem?” he asked, but his tone clearly indicated he wasn’t interested in an argument. It would look less conspicuous if the rooms were split this way and the pack didn’t want to stand out. Well, not yet anyway. They had someone to find.

“No, Uncle V.” She slung her duffle over her shoulder and followed Katia. Sev winked at her and Niko patted her shoulder as the two disappeared into their room. Victor and his son Aleksei were already gone and Kai went with his brother after throwing Evie a grin.

Katia smiled serenely at her as they closed the door of their own room. “We have about an hour, I should think. Victor wanted to try and get surveillance in soon. We need to approach the Hale pack when they are together, after all. Is there anything you wish to do?”

Evie sighed as tossed her duffle onto her bed before flopping down onto it herself. “Niet. You can set your things up, I know you want to.”

Katia smiled again and nodded before placing her larger suitcase on her own bed. She pulled out several things and cleared a space on the desk in the room. There were a few candled and lots of bottles of herbs. Last, she put the box Evie knew contained mountain ash out and the teenager raised her eyebrow.

“You think the ash is needed?”

Katia bit her lip. “Just in case. But I hope not.”

“None of us need it. I know Niko has had a few rougher moons, but he’s got a more stable anchor now, he says. And he was okay last month.”

Katia chuckled. “Don’t worry, Evie. I wouldn’t use my tools on Nikolai without due cause.”

Evie cocked her head, listening in on her Uncles for a moment, but they weren’t talking about anything interesting like she’d hoped they would be. Not that Evie would ever spy on them or anything, if they were. That would be very discourteous. She was just curious by nature, that’s all! And she wanted to learn more about the pack that controlled this territory. Though that curiosity had nothing on the curiosity about her long lost new cousin.

“I wonder if the Hale pack has an Emissary. They’re new, right? I mean, not the Hales obviously, but they’re almost all gone, aren’t they? I heard Uncle Kai saying they’re all young. I wonder if they’re sexy? I hope they’re sexy.”

Katia nodded and apparently decided to ignore Evie’s rather riveting musings on the sex appeal of the Beacon Hills pack. Lame. “Yes. This is not the Hale pack the world once knew, but a group of young ones who have risen in their ashes.”

She looked back at Evie, her brown eyes somewhat darker. Katia always sent a shiver down her back when the Emissary had that look; it was like she was looking into your soul.

“But do not say anything about it when we are meeting them. Their alpha is a Hale and so they have the right to the land still. And we do not want to upset him if we wish to be able to search peacefully. No doubt we could force the issue, but it would be unwise.”

Evie wisely didn’t answer, only nodded, and Katia’s tension seemed to release. “And to answer you, I believe they do have a guide, yes. I felt…something…when we arrived in town.”

Katia went back to unpacking, but Evie didn’t bother. She didn’t mind living out of her duffle and unpacking would take _effort_.

There was a knock on the door and she bounced up to answer it, leaving the Emissary to her work.

“Sev!” she shouted as she opened the door, causing the guy to flinch at the volume. “It’s been so damn long since I’ve seen you, I felt like I was going through withdrawals.”

He rolled his eyes, but the grin gave him away. Evie smiled smugly; oh yeah, she’s hilarious. “Shut up. Wanna grab food before the reconnaissance, dear heart? Niko and I are hungry and we’re dragging Alek along whether he likes it or not.”

She smirked. “You read my mind.”

“No. I just know how your stomach gets if it’s over ten minutes late for lunch and it’s already 12:30,” he said, laughing.

Evie pouted at her cousin and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No no, of course not…” The little bastard intentionally made his heartbeat tick!

It was too bad he dodged the smack she aimed at his head.

~~~

Stiles managed to cram the books he wouldn’t need for the rest of the day into his locker before slamming it shut.

“Whoa there bro, taking it out on inanimate objects? What did the locker ever do to you?” Scott asked jokingly as he pretended to stroke the cheap metal fondly. However, Stiles was so not in the mood today. Or at all this week, really. If he had a uterus, he could chalk it all up to PMS, but as it is, it’s like he can feel a constant sort of irritation simmering under his skin; he hadn’t felt like himself very much at all recently. He could tell people were starting to get fed up with his attitude, but he couldn’t help it.

“Not now Scott, okay? Let’s just go to lunch. It’s only noon and it’s been a long ass day already.” Stiles mumbled grumpily and started the trek to the cafeteria. Scott followed him, frowning.

They joined the line and filled their treys. Stiles contemplated the milk section for a moment and shrugged. He grabbed a 2%.

“Okay, what’s wrong dude? It’s a Friday, you always get chocolate milk to celebrate the coming weekend.”

“It’s nothing Scott, I just felt like regular milk. It’s not against the law or anything.” They started to walk to their usual table after paying; the pack was already sitting there, laughing and chatting happily. Stiles suddenly felt overwhelmed, daunted by the social atmosphere and the knowledge that he couldn’t just keep quiet like he wanted to. He’d have to join in the conversation.

Stiles blanched and turned to Scott. “Hey dude, I think I’m just gonna spend lunch in the library today. I’ve got a headache and don’t think I can take the noise in here.”

“But Stiles-,” Scott started, but his friend scowled and interrupted.

“Look, you’ll be fine without me, just talk to the rest of the pack. I’ll see you in class alright?”

But he didn’t stick around for an answer. Stiles darted out of the lunch room, setting his tray down on a random half-empty table as he left.

“What the hell is up with him?” Scott mumbled moodily to himself. Stiles had been downright rude all week; it got so bad, Scott was even complaining to Deaton about it. He frowned and tried to forget about it so he could enjoy his lunch with friends who haven’t apparently lost their sense of humor.

Stiles sat in the back of the library for the half an hour it took for lunch to end and the bell to ring. It was darker in this section and he knew no one would try to talk to him or bug him at all. Usually Stiles felt quite out going, but lately it’s as if he could punch his closest friends in the face just for looking at him the wrong way. Why does he feel so angry and pent up all the time?

The bell rang loudly; Stiles had lost track of time. He sighed and packed up the book he’d been glancing through. It hadn’t been able to hold his attention at all; it was like he was too frustrated to even read. He walked to the Chemistry classroom, already dreading it. He did not have the patience for Harris today. Maybe he’d just ignore everything the bastard tried to goad him with today, he thought smugly to himself. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of assigning Stiles a detention.

Halfway through the class is when Hardass Harris struck.

Stiles was only half paying attention, preferring to doodle in his notebook rather than listen to anything that egotistical jerk had to say.

“Stilinski!” The shout came from right behind him and it made Stiles jump. He felt his blood pressure increase and he gritted his teeth as he tried not to react. Harris walked around Stiles and stood a few feet in front of his table. “Pay attention! Didn’t your mother ever teach you to mind your elders?”

That was it. Stiles felt something deep inside him snap and on the front table Harris used, one of the beakers full of some liquid or other burst, sending glass and fluid flying. Half the class screamed even as most of it landed right on the back of the douchebag himself.

It was dead silent in the classroom for a minute as everyone stared at the shattered beaker wide-eyed, but Harris’s swearing snapped them out of it. Well, the beaker had been boiling lightly on a Bunsen burner after all. He darted into the supply room, still cursing up a storm, likely to clean himself up and check the burns that were probably making themselves known. Stiles hoped it hurt.

‘Damn, that was awesome,’ Stiles thought to himself. 'Figures the dumbass would let whatever that was boil over.' He wasn’t exactly the most competent asshole to lurk the hallways of Beacon Hills High.

Stiles snorted quietly and went back to doodling.

~~~

There was meant to be a pack meeting right after school, but Stiles had resigned himself to being late. Food sounded so much better at that moment than dealing with a perpetually grumpy alpha and an atmosphere requiring socialization.

Stiles really wasn’t in the mood.

When he got home, he shut the front door behind him and tossed his backpack into the living room without bothering to look where it landed. His dad wasn’t home to trip over it, so he wasn’t particularly worried. Stiles went into the kitchen and threw together a sandwich, ignoring the text message alert he heard coming from his pocketed phone. He leaned against the kitchen counter and moaned wantonly as he bit into the sandwich; oh yeah, definitely made the right decision. It’s not like Derek ever fed him like a decent Alpha should.

Halfway through his sandwich, there was a knock on the door.

“Ugh, did you guys seriously come to fetch me already?” Stiles giggled internally at his own unintentional dog joke. He took his sandwich with him as he went to open the door because screw propriety. However, his mouth dropped open when he saw who had knocked.

“Doctor Deaton? Isn’t it regular business hours right now? What’re you doing here, man?”

“Fulfilling a promise,” he answered cryptically as he let out a sigh. Suddenly, the town veterinarian pulled out a syringe and stabbed Stiles in the bicep with the needle.

His last thought as he was engulfed in darkness was that Deaton had totally just made him drop his beloved sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr! http://dammitbilinski.tumblr.com
> 
> also, feel free to comment, I love comments! tell me what you think so far, tell me what you'd like to see happen, tell me what you hate or love. or just tell me that you'd like to make out a bit, maybe get to second base. I'm game for it all, hot stuffs.


End file.
